Lumber Mill
| maxassists = 20 | assistreward = | raidreward = | occupyreward = | game file name = comp_resMill_lumber }} Benefit The Lumber Mill processes Wood into Lumber, at a rate of 2 to 1 (depending on the package you choose to produce it). Lumber is required for high-level buildings: * Sweatshop (2,500) * Uniform Factory (3,325) * Modern House (1,775) * Banana Stand (2,000) * Large Warehouse (5,300) It is also used in Animal Trainer units promotion (Battle Raptor, Imperial Boar, Young Worm and the War Mammoth). Some animals require Lumber so they can be healed. Lumber is also needed to level up certain buildings and units particularly for higher levels: Bunkhouse, Concrete Plant, Iron Mine, Steel Mill, Sandworm Ranch, Stone Quarry. Battle Raptor etc. To maximize production, place your buildings where visitors (Friends) will see them immediately when they open your world. This makes its easy for them to help you. Once upon a time when it was not possible to turn off buildings, the Lumber Mill was a popular thing to build once and then sell off. Since the 1.2 update added a few items which used Lumber as a resource to build, and also added the ability to turn it off, there is very little reason to be rid of it. However, it is perhaps the highest likely candidate for "always turned off" after a point. Levels | resource = | uv1 = 563 | uv2 = 844 | uv3 = 1,125 | uv4 = 1,407 | uv5 = 1,688 | uv6 = 1,969 | uv7 = 2,250 | uv8 = 2,532 | uv9 = 2,813 | uv10 = 3,094 | goldcost = true | goldcost1 = 80,000 | goldcost2 = 400 | goldcost3 = 800 | goldcost4 = 1,250 | goldcost5 = 5,000 | goldcost6 = 20,000 | goldcost7 = 40,000 | goldcost8 = 80,000 | goldcost9 = 120,000 | goldcost10 = 180,000 | ironcost = true | ironcost1 = 6,650 | concretecost = true | concretecost1 = 5,000 | concretecost2 = 50 | concretecost3 = 100 | concretecost4 = 300 | concretecost5 = 600 | concretecost6 = 1,800 | concretecost7 = 3,600 | concretecost8 = 5,400 | concretecost9 = 8,100 | concretecost10 = 12,150 | steelcost = true | steelcost6 = 1,500 | steelcost7 = 3,000 | steelcost8 = 4,500 | steelcost9 = 6,750 | steelcost10 = 10,125 | timecost = true | timecost1 = 1d 6h | timecost2 = 5m | timecost3 = 15m | timecost4 = 1h | timecost5 = 1h | timecost6 = 2h | timecost7 = 2h | timecost8 = 4h | timecost9 = 8h | timecost10 = 12h }} Goods | output = | good1 = Rough Planks | good1image = | good1time = 1h | good1baseinput1 = 300 | good1baseoutput = 150 | good2 = Clean Boards | good2image = | good2time = 3h | good2baseinput1 = 550 | good2baseoutput = 275 | good3 = Solid Planks | good3image = | good3time = 6h | good3baseinput1 = 950 | good3baseoutput = 475 | good4 = Laminated Pillars | good4image = | good4time = 12h | good4baseinput1 = 1500 | good4baseoutput = 750 | good5 = Sealed Beams | good5image = | good5time = 1d | good5baseinput1 = 2250 | good5baseoutput = 1125 }} , | good1reward = | good2 = Paper Streamers | good2image = | good2time = 2m | good2cost = , | good2reward = | good3 = Paper Streamers | good3image = | good3time = 3h | good3cost = , | good3reward = | good4 = Roadblock | good4image = | good4time = 5h | good4cost = , | good4reward = }} Category:Resource Collector